Amaranth
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: Based off of the lyrics and music video to Amaranth by Nightwish. Logan finds a beautiful woman by a creek, and takes her in for medical treatment. But did he stumble upon more than that?
1. Chapter 1

_Baptized with a perfect name  
The doubting one by heart  
Alone without himself_

War between him and the day  
Need someone to blame  
In the end, little he can do alone

Logan looked out of the cabin area. He enjoyed his seclusion here in Canada. No one to judge him, and no one to mess with him that would cause him to go on the run again. He tries not to think about the cause of him being secluded, but once in awhile, he couldn't help it. He sighed and walked down by the creek, hoping to clear his head. However when he got there, he saw someone on the rocks.

The closer he got, he realized that it was a woman in a white gown, chocolate skin and pure white hair that the angels must've woven into her scalp. He knelt down next to her, and saw blood trailing down her face. He picked her up, bandaging her eyes first, and took her back to the cabin.

He placed her on the bed, and gazed at her. As he caressed her face, he picked up on her natural scent: rain. He got up, but then stopped when she suddenly sat up.

"Where-where am I?" the woman stuttered.

"Relax, darlin'," Logan soothed. "You're injured. I brought you here for some medical treatment."

"Why can't I see anything?" she asked nervously.

"I had to put a bandage over your eyes," Logan replied, guiding her hand to the bandage. "There were scratches there." A drop of blood slid down her face, and Logan caught it in the palm of his hand. Logan thought it might be a tear. "It's alright, darlin'," he said, reaching for the knot behind her head.

With the bandage off, Logan could see that the scratches just missed her eyeball, so there was a definite chance that she would recover. "Keep your eyes closed, darlin'," he said, soaking a rag in warm water and slowly washing the blood away. When he was done, she put a cotton ball in either eye, and then wrapped some gauze around her head. "You're gonna be alright, darlin'," he said, caressing her hair. It swaps so soft. "It's just gonna take time for your eyes to heal; but, you're gonna be just fine."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Logan gently forced her to lay down. "Get some rest, darlin'," he said.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Logan."

"Ororo."

"Nice to meet you, 'Ro." He turned out the light in the bedroom and headed into the kitchen for a beer. _My luck must be finally changing... _he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_Apart from the wandering pack  
In this brief flight of time we reach  
For the ones, whoever dare_

You believe but what you see?  
You receive but what you give?

_Caress the one, the never-fading  
rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak_

Over the next three months, Ororo lived with Logan during her recovery. When she was frustrated because she couldn't see at times, he would gently calm her, and teach her to listen to the sounds around her, and feel the ground beneath her. Within a week, she learned the layout of the house, and could get around without Logan's assistance.

When she was just relaxing somewhere, or when she seemed depressed about something, Logan would sit with her, and they would just talk. They would talk about her life on the streets, and how she learned about her mutant abilities.

Last week, Logan was able to take off the bandage, and he saw her blue eyes for the first time. The scratches under her eyes had gone completely, and she gasped, confirming Logan's prediction that she could see.

"It's alright, darlin'," he said, holding his hands up peacefully. "It's me."

"Oh, it's not that," Storm said. "I just never realized how handsome you would be."

Logan had to smile at that, as he helped her off the bed and into the forest. It wasn't long before she figured out the area. Logan knew she was a natural at this.

As he looked out across the mountains, Storm snuck up behind him. "Why do you stay so secluded out here?" She asked.

"Let's just say I'm a lone wolf," Logan said. "I used to have friends, but, something happened, and I decided that it was best to be alone... Until I met you, that is."

Storm smiled. They looked into each other's eyes, and before they realized what was happening, their lips met, and they held it for as long as thy could, before breaking it off for air.

Logan thought this was crazy. He had just met this woman, and he just kissed her. However, when he saw that she had the feelings for him, he dared himself to do it again.

He was met with no resistance as their arms wrapped around each other. He couldn't believe we hat was happening, and he had to open his eyes to make sure this wasn't a dream; she was kissing him back with just as much passion. He caressed her hair, ands pondered this moment, begging for it to never fade from his memory or heart.

When they broke apart, he placed a flower on her hair, kissed her again, and watched as the sun broke through the mist and rose higher into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

_Reaching, searching for something untouched  
Hearing voices of the never-fading calling _

After professing their love to one another, it wasn't long before Logan popped the question to her, and she eagerly said yes.

The night before the wedding, Logan settled down into a peaceful sleep.

_Logan and Storm were out by the creek, laying on the side with a nice grassy hill to use for star gazing. A thick fog suddenly came in, engulfing his love. He tried to reach for her, but all he grabbed was thin air. He began searching for her, using only his senses._

There was a scream followed by a loud growl. Logan knew this was bad... and that if he didn't hurry, Storm would be scarred for life.

The smell of blood caught his attention, and he froze as a trail of it met his feet. He looked up ahead and saw a massive figure over the the fragile figure of his bride... 

Logan shot up, breathing heavily. He knew this was just a dream; but, just to ease his fear, he knocked on the door. "Don't you dare open that door!" Jean Grey-Summers, a telepathic and telekinetic redhead, who was Storm's maid of honor.

"Just checking to make sure you two are okay," Logan replied.

"We're fine," Jean replied. "But if you're not ready in twenty minutes, the bride just might have a meltdown."

Logan chuckled. "Alright, I'm goin'."

Twenty minutes later, Logan was waiting by the makeshift altar by the creek at the exact spot where he had found her.

Storm was in a stunning white dress that sparkled in the sunlight, trailing along the ground behind her, with a veil that covered her face. Logan felt his knees buckle and he thought that he was about to melt.

After saying their vows, and Logan lifting up the veil for the kiss to tie the knot, they had a small reception, and then the newly weds went out on a nice camping trip.

"Have you ever seen so many stars, 'Ro?" Logan asked as they cuddled against each other. Logan was a little side that he wasn't able to take his wife while she was still in the wedding dress, but that didn't matter too much to him.

"When I was trekking the dessert," Storm replied. "When I was loving in the city, though, I hardly saw one."

"Well, you'll get to see them every night we're out here," he said, pulling her hair back so that he could see her face.

She kissed him lightly at first, but it was quickly deepened as Wolverine wanted to come out and meet the new girl that was to be Logan's wife as well as the Wolverine's mate.

He saw Storm's eyes go white and a thick fog settled around them. He felt her weight being lifted from him, and - thunking this was a joke- he tried to reach for her, but all he grabbed was thin air. He began searching for her, using only his senses.

There was a scream followed by a loud growl. Logan knew this was bad...

The smell of blood caught his attention, and he froze as a trail of it met his feet. He looked up ahead and saw a massive figure over the the fragile figure of his bride...  
"Hello, Jimmy," Victor Creed said with a toothy smile. "Long time no see."

"Let her go, Victor," Logan growled, the beast within rising to the top.

"Why would I do that?" Victor asked, picking up Storm by the neck.

"Victor, I'm warning you..."

Victor took in Storm's scent and smiled. "You never touched her, did ya? She's still a virgin?"

The claws came out. "If you so much as leave a single claw mark on her, Victor, I will kill you."

Thunder sounded just above them, and Creed knew it wasn't worth it as he tossed Storm onto the ground. "Take her, but I'll be back to finish this."

Storm grunted as she landed, gasping for air. Logan rushed to her, and helped her up. "It's alright, darlin'," he murmured, wrapping his arm around her, "I got ya."

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Victor Creed..." Logan replied. "I used to know him, but well, we grew apart. He changed and started to do things that I found questionable."

Storm nodded, not wanting to hear any more and to only spend time with her husband. The next several hours were filled with blissful moans, and unending love.


End file.
